Monochrome fic
by curiousscientistkae
Summary: A little random monochrome fic. Nothing speical really about them around the time they first meet, after their fight, and a little bit after that (minor cursing at the end)
**So I have never really written a monochrome fic before. Ive done snippets and prompts with them but never a fic, so sorry if this isnt the greatest. Im not use to them or Weiss. TBH i wrote this on a whim.**

* * *

Weiss huffs as she walks down the hallway. She can feel a headache spreading from the left side of her head towards the front. Hopefully it will go away now that there is silence around her. It has only been a few days since she arrived at Beacon and already two of her three teammates have jumped on all her nerves.

Those teammates are none other than sisters Ruby and Yang. It's bad enough that Weiss is stuck with Ruby being her partner for the next four years but having her sister as a teammate is also just so 'great'. Weiss is pretty sure the blonde is still a little annoyed with her after snapping at Ruby when meeting her. So there is still an air of discontent around her and Yang. Her younger sister on the other hand…Weiss still questions how a fifteen year old, naïve girl is the leader.

One thing that bothers Weiss about the sisters is that they are always goofing off and trying to outdo each other in anything they can, mostly video games at the moment. Right now the two are going at some game and Weiss was in no mood to hear cursing from Yang or snickering from Ruby. She also did not want to risk getting hit in the head by a pillow from one of them, so she left.

At least Blake seems fine. She is very quiet and distant and Weiss has no idea what the raven haired girl is like, other than she always has her nose in a book. Blake seems harmless enough. Sure their first meeting was not the greatest but out of all her teammates, Weiss likes Blake the best at the moment. At least she was lucky enough not to be in the room. Weiss has no clue where her other teammate is but hopefully she is finding some peach and quiet.

After some time walking about, Weiss goes in the library. Not many people are in the large room at the moment but those here are all quiet as they study, lounge, sleep, or just read for fun. A perfect place for some solitude.

"Hm?" Weiss notices a familiar face at one of the tables. Blake. She still has her nose buried in her book and it does hide most of her face. Weiss can still tell it is her teammate from the black bow that sits on top her head. Slowly she walks towards the table.

Blake's amber eyes flick up when Weiss get close. She gives a small wave before looking back down at her text of her book. "Hello Weiss."

"Hi Blake." Weiss replies. She pulls out a seat for herself.

"Was it getting too loud in the dorm room?"

"How did you know?"

"Lucky guess. I'm surprised that Ruby and Yang have yet to hurt each other. Do siblings normally try to kill each other half the time?"

"Depends on your relationship with them. Sometimes I wanted to kill my sister, sometimes she wanted to kill me. Sometimes we didn't want to kill each other at all. I guess you don't have any siblings then."

"Nope." Blake turns a page in her book, marks it, and sets it down. "I see you brought your history book with you. Studying already? It's only been a few days since school started."

"Yeah but I wanted to get a head start on things so I don't fall behind."

"Well I guess I will study with you then. I am a bit of a history nerd, though it depends on what."

"At least I have someone I can rely on." Weiss places her textbook out in the middle of the table, opening it up for the two to look at.

* * *

The past few days have been awkward. Weiss still doesn't know what to say to Blake. After getting into an argument with her about the White Fang and the Faunus and saying all those nasty and rude things, she is surprised that Blake is giving her a second chance. The faunus could easily outright hate Weiss for just being a Schnee but she doesn't, or at least is not showing it. After all, how long have the two known each other now? Even after Blake ran off when she slipped and said she was a faunus, Weiss felt bad for making her run even if she didn't show it.

The awkwardness is killing Weiss. It needs to be broken. Opening up the door, Weiss finds Blake sitting on her bed looking at something on her scroll. Her bow twitches at the sound of the door but does not look up. Neither she nor Weiss have really looked each other in the each since the night with the White Fang and Roman.

Weiss walks up to Blake's bed. "Mind if I sit?" When Blake shakes her head, Weiss takes a seat. She taps her fingers on her leg. She knows exactly what she wants to say but she doesn't know how to say it. Her own pride also got in the way as well. But Blake is her friend, maybe even more than that. Blake needs to know she does care for her.

Biting her lip she forces herself to speak. "I'm…I'm sorry for saying what I said Blake. And I am not going to say 'I didn't mean it' because I _did_ mean it. But I also meant what I did say the night after searching for you. You are my teammate, my friend, and being a faunus should not change that at all."

Blake turns off her scroll and looks at Weiss. "It's okay Weiss. You were brought up in that type of environment. I can tell that you are willing to change and that you meant what you said that night after the battle. I mean it took me a while to get over the fact you are a Schnee. Now that everything is out of the bag it would be good to start making amends. Even if it takes a while."

"That would be good. I should say, sorry if I slip up ever. It's going to take some time to unlearn years of hate."

"Tell me about it but that is understandable. Anyway, you want to get something to eat? I think the cafeteria actually has some good food for once."

Weiss snorts. "How about we go out to eat? My treat."

* * *

It has been a long day. Both Weiss and Blake are beat from having back to back test, a lecture with Port that felt like ages, and then other classes that seemed to go on forever. Blake flops down on her bed, Weiss following.

"Don't you have your own bed?" Blake asks, not really minding that the heiress has joined her.

"Too tired to move." Weiss responds.

"Fair enough." The faunus yawns and shuts her eyes. "I think I am going to take a little nap."

"I might take one as well. Have a nice nap."

"You too. I love you." Blake mutters the last part but it is loud enough to hear. In her sleepy take she has let that slip. Her eyes flip open just as Weiss snaps up.

"What did you just say?"

"Shitshitshitshit." Blake sits up as well. "I…I…"

"Did you really just say you love me? Do you mean that?"

"Maybe…Yeah…You don't hate me do you?"

"No. I actually feel the same way. For a little while but I didn't have the guts to say. Apparently you didn't either until your sleepy side took over."

"Oh thank god that is a relief." Blake flops back down on her bed. Weiss rejoins her, nuzzling up against Blake. The faunus wraps her arms around the smaller girl, bringing her closer. Gingerly and nervously she places a kiss on Weiss' forehead. "I love you Weiss."

"I love you also Blake."


End file.
